Ramiel
Ramiel Ramiel is the leader of the Order of the Angels and mother of the Galland Legacy History Feodora Galland was born in Frankfurt, Germany, but her parents shipped her to St. Petersburg. in the wake of the Antarctic Crisis. While fortunate enough not to be affected by the storms, she saw the horrors of the Russian/Union War and learned how important it was to be a leader. Growing up, she faced the hardships of civilians in wartime as St. Petersburg was bombed by Union planes. Traveling between refugee camps, Feodora was always searching for an opportunity to prove herself. When the war was over, she enlisted into the Communist Conglomerate. As a member of the Secure Sciences branch, she earned the respect of several of her veteran colleagues. At the age of 22, she was one of the top members of the Conglomerate's junta, giving her immense amounts of power within the company and the majority of Russia. While in her seat of power, Feodora discovered files concerning Project Icarus and its prospects. She eagerly opened discussions to send a party to recover what they could find and salvage it back to the Conglomerate. However, the remainder of her junta refused her proposals and as a consequence, her reputation was diminished. This did not shut down her ambition to search for Project Icarus, but rather fueled the flames. Spreading word to her lieutenants, they plotted an idea to search for the remnants by themselves. When the war ended and the Russian Federation called for people to explore China, she was the first to join the Vostok Expedition. With her lieutenants and a small group of scientists, she ventured far into the nuclear wasteland that was the Gobi Desert. A year into the search, they discovered the Project's secondary information source beneath the abandoned remains of Chongqing. They quickly got to work on their new plan: creating the Angels to create a paradise for themselves. Feodora was the chief director in the renewed project, and played a major role in the defense of the area. As the idea of Angels finally began to appear as a prospect, Feodora volunteered to become the first unit. In the operation, her cognitive memories was erased, and the functional AI containing a large percent of their memories kicked in. With the new upgrades, Feodora no longer was a young woman with an eager idea. She was the first Angel to ever appear in Ipso Cinere. Creation of Ipso Cinere As head of the Order of Angels, Ramiel held much of the responsibility as the first leader of Ipso Cinere. Once she united the Korean peninsula, she was the first to build a functioning society in the Seoul Mountain Range (Later called Praesidium) where she formed the Court of the Blind. In the incurring war with rogue members of the Japanese Self Defense Force, she was the commanding officer of the Legion of the Sun, and with her vanguard force, she took control of the functioning shipping ports in Tokyo (Renamed Ortus) However, she wasn't only a conquerer. With her delicate diplomacy skills, she bartered a treaty with the South Asian Coalition and absorbed them into her cause, and even held off a conflict with the remnants of China's People's Liberation Army. In a span of just five years, she had all of East Asia under her grasp. Through her Capital in Praesidium, she laid out the groundworks of a simple, but thriving nation. Through her Blackbark Crusade, she removed a large quantity of advanced technology from the surviving population and aided in the construction of necessity factories. The wars against the Islamic State of Jakarta solidified the use of automobiles, but Ramiel restricted the use of long range airpower (This mandate would later be dissolved during the Cinerian Civil War). Her subordinates focused on the agricultural integrity of the nation, forming massive reconstructions in the flatland areas and the formation of the Manilan Scientific Arcology, which reformed metal composites and synthetic oil refineries to strengthen Ipso Cinere's industrial age. What made Ramiel different than many other leaders was that she did not grow hungry for power. With an AI attached to her mind and much of her human tendencies stripped away, there was few scruples to drive her into a dictator. She did create failsafes in case she did fall to human desire, such as the first Atalanta Devices and the Cherubim Corps. In this expanse, she plotted her doom, in case the Order fell or was corrupted. War Outside of the Border As other countries began to recover from the storms, eyes began to look to Asia. The continuous lack of rare earth resources pushed several fleets to venture into Cinerian seas. While Ramiel's Dominion Units kept an eye on these foreign vessels, she gave the order not to interfere, hoping to keep Ipso Cinere a secret to the rest of the world. That hope was shattered when the American Seventh Fleet reached the shores of Arcadia- a frontier settlement built on what was left of the Hawaiian Islands. In a fierce and intense battle, The Order destroyed the Seventh Fleet, but not before alerting several other nations and bringing war to Ipso Cinere, Ramiel concluded that the Angel's top priority was to take care of the outside threat- which was even greater than any danger that Ipso Cinere would procure against itself. She abandoned all projects pertaining to domestic policy and moved all of the Angels to the outer border. She constructed the Atalanta Devices- massive cannons capable of sinking an entire fleet with a single shot. With the border secured, the Angels awaited for the iminent assault, waiting for Ramiel's command to attack different shores. Children With an unnamed Cinerian, Ramiel had four children: Mikhail, Reisen, Katiana, and Yehudith. While she cherished them as her own, she did see them as a new resource to strengthen Ipso Cinere. Secretly giving them surgical procedures to become Angels, she left them to their own devices at a young age in hopes they could grow strong like she did as Feodora. Mikhail died days later at the wake of the Cinerian Civil War, scarring the other three children. They were taken to the local Iudex Convent, where Reisen and Yehudith would pledge their lives to the order of the Angelhunters. Katiana escaped not long after, but was captured and conscripted into the Imperial Army. Later, Yehudith pledges to kill Ramiel in revenge for the death of Mikhail. Equipment Ramiel dons the robes of an old Cinerian noble, encrusted a dark maroon from endless ages of bloodshed. Above it, a protective anti-energy ceramic vest is strapped over her vitals. She wears a distinct crown depicting the Order's insignia. A helmeted mask covers her face in order to protect her AI "Themis." Ramiel has many weapons in her arsenal. Her rapier was seen in many of the early battles in Ipso Cinere's history. In the defense of Manila, she used a massive kinetic energy absorber as a shield. Her knives have been used to execute resistance leaders that opposed the Order. But the most constant weapon she uses is her bow. A prototype Arc generator, it has enough power to counter an Angel's self healing, ultimately killing them. Personality Ramiel is a very calm Angel, never showing much negative emotions. As former Archduchess, she knows how to be composed in trying situations and does not reveal any trace of anger or remorse. There is always a smile on her face, even when plagued by loss. When fighting against Yehudith, she displays pride and shows a semblance of love towards her daughter. However, Ramiel is also unhesitating, and will kill a target without thought. Trivia * Ramiel's bow makes a screeching sound as it charges up an arrow. This is very similar to the "geometric screaming" from the 5th Angel "Ramiel" from Neon Genesis Evangelion ** This is a direct reference to the two Angels